Fate Fallen Night
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Después de su victoria en la quinta guerra del santo grial todo le sale mal a Rin y Shirou. Tras tal tragedia, Rin libera a Shirou de su encierro en la torre del reloj y con uso de un codigo misticos escapan a otra dimensión siendo acogidos por los ángeles caidos ¿que cambio sucederan con una genio como Rin y ahora Shirou siendo usuario de una verdadera magia? Shirou/Rin/Harem.


**Fate Fallen Night.**

**Fate Stay Night no me pertenece sino a Type-Moon y Highschool DxD a su respectivo creador.**

**Bueno, pues esta idea nació de platica con unos amigos y…escuchar música pero es lo de menos, esta idea inicialmente iba a ser que Ravel iba a tener su propia nobleza y tal pero considerando que Shirou y Rin no estarían tan bien siendo demonios o en el caso sirviendo a otros era un punto discutible además es demasiado usado en crossover sobre que tal personaje termina siendo demonio de otro, por lo tanto esta idea es más elegante y original además no quiero ser un Troll y dañarle las relaciones y harem a Issei como usualmente se hace en la gran mayoría de los fics, en total por un lado se mantiene el canon pero también se difiere en un punto tanto con la fusión de Dxdverse y Nasuverse, en total Rias e Issei tendrán sus cosas y el harem de este último se mantiene…en parte pero el fic girara un camino original y toda la cosa. Esto es un Shirou/Rin/harem. Este fic se inicia con la ruta UBW.**

* * *

_Caída en un nuevo mundo._

**26 de febrero del 2003**

-Sabes que esto no podría resultar y las consecuencias serian nefastas-El gran Wizards Marshall Zelretch miraba con ojos calmados a su estudiante empacar sus cosas en su maleta deportiva antes de detenerse y mirarle a los ojos con una resolución suicida que hizo que Zelretch soltara un suspiro levemente antes de acomodarse a su asiento y verla detenidamente, ella era una jovencita hermosa tenía que admitir, a sus dieciséis años mostraba que sería una belleza al crecer pero con su cabello en un tono apagado, la palidez de su rostro y las grandes ojeras bajos sus ojos arruinaba un poco su apariencia y belleza natural-….De verdad tenía razón sobre tu antepasado Nagato, sabía bien que su liana no sería espectacular pero jamás perderían el camino, eso lo puedo respetar pero pequeña ¿sabes lo que estas tirando al hacer todo esto…?

-….No me queda nada que hacer.

-¿Incluso desechara la oportunidad de alcanzar una verdadera magia? Algo que muchos matarían e incluso mucho mas allá, tu siendo una de las pocas prometedoras en todo el Multiverso en verdad heredar el conocimiento del caleidoscopio y lo tiraras por…. ¿por un chico?

-…..

-…Entonces no tengo nada que decir más que de verdad estoy orgulloso de ti, chica y es por ello que te ayudare en tu locura.

-¡¿…en serio?!

-Claro que si, al final el amor algunas veces es suficiente, aun en lo sucesos más suicida-Respondió Zelretch con una sonrisa burlona mientras Rin Tohsaka sonreía un poco aliviada y alegre, algo que Zelretch en todo su tiempo de conocer a la niña Tohsaka jamás había visto, interiormente el apóstol muerto tuvo que alabar a ese tal Emiya shirou para que una Magus como Rin este tirando todo por la borde por él.

La explicación de la situación se remontan hacia un año y tres meses antes en la ciudad de Fuyuki durante el apogeo del final de la quinta guerra del santo grial en la cual Emiya shirou se enfrento al Servant Archer de la cuarta guerra del santo grial o en vida conocido como Gilgamesh, rey de los héroes por mientras Rin Tohsaka junto a la Servant Saber en vida conocida como el Rey Arthur , rey de los caballeros fueron a la destrucción del santo grial, dicho artefacto místico que fue manchado por la corrupción de un Servant que llevaba el nombre e identidad del dios de la oscuridad Zoroastro, Angra mainyu, la cual si se le pedía un deseo al santo grial terminaría en la destrucción de más de seis mil millones de vida humana, la batalla y la situación fue resuelta al final de todo con los últimos Servants desapareciendo y el santo grial siendo destruido finalmente, así los vencedores Emiya Shirou y Rin Tohsaka pensaron que al final todo había terminado.

Pero se equivocaron profundamente.

Cavia mencionar que, aunque nadie sabía, el maestro original del Servant Caster que en vida fue Medea, la bruja de la traición, fue de hecho un miembro de la familia Archibald, una línea de Magus notable y que eran una de las pocas que eran cercanas a la majestuosa línea Bartholomei pero eso cambio en la cuarta guerra del santo grial cuando su noveno cabecilla, Kayneth El-melloi Archibald fue víctima de la destrucción de su cresta a mano del infame y temido Magus Killer, Emiya Kiritsugu, los Archibalds perdieron su Cresta mágica y si no fuera por Waver velvet habían perdido verdaderamente todo. En afán de la venganza el hermano menor de Kayneth entro a la quinta guerra del santo grial y cazar a Emiya Kiritsugu o en su defecto obtener el poder del grial para la recuperación de su cresta mágica pero era típico, la mayor parte d de los Magus eran tan arrogante que exasperaban y el Archibald fue asesinado por Medea al final de todo pero ese Magus hizo algo terrible para los ganadores de la quinta guerra del grial y fue que creó una gran cantidad de familiares grabadores y los esparció en toda Fuyuki.

¿Por qué razón hizo eso? La razón era simple, el Magus Archibald tenía varias ideas en mente a tal acción como tal esos familiares grabarían todo lo sobrenatural en la ciudad y sería enviado por vía mágica a la asociación de magos para así demostrar, según él, el poderío de la casa Archibald aun sin tener una cresta mágica y también mostrar un espectáculo en asesinar a Emiya Kiritsugu o en su defecto a todo quien esté relacionado pero como tal el resultado fue muy diferente del que se esperaba. Fue terrible. La idea principal y motivadora del uso de esos familiares fallo claramente pero toda la guerra del grial inadvertidamente fue trasmitida a la asociación de Magos y cuando Emiya shirou desplego sin lugar a duda una esfera de realidad/realidad mármol en su enfrentamiento contra Gilgamesh definitivamente se podía entender porque al acción de ese tal Archibald causo un terrible daño. Así que fue un shock días después del final de la guerra del grial para Shirou, Sakura y Rin cuando Enforcers de la torre del reloj aparecieron de la nada, asesinaron a Sakura y a Taiga, Borrar de los recuerdos de todos de la existencia de los mencionados en Fuyuki, tomaron en custodia a Shirou y Rin e incendiaron la mansión Emiya para después irse sin dejar rastro. A Shirou se le dio una designación de sellado aun cuando este ni siquiera era parte de la asociación de Magus y enviaron a Rin a un juicio del cual era solo palabrería para ocultar el deseo codicioso de los altos mandos en obtener…más bien robar todo el conocimiento de los Tohsaka y mas con los Archibalds en tratar de obtener una nueva cresta mágica pero si no fuera porque Zelretch abogo por Rin y convertirla en su estudiante personal entonces de seguro Rin ya estaría muerta o peor.

Había pasado un año desde entonces y ha sido un infierno.

Shirou había estado en algún lado encerrado soportando lo peores de las torturas y Rin no podía hacer nada, ella iba a ser sacrificada como si de ganado fuera y si no fuera por Zelretch ella estaría muerta, por lo tanto cualquier conexión y contactos que la línea Tohsaka habría tenido se esfumaron rápidamente, por lo tanto no tenia forma legal en poder liberar a Shirou. Cualquier Magus habría olvidado el asunto y haberse centrado en sus investigaciones y más si eres estudiante de una malicia usuario de una verdadera magia e incluso Rin admitiría que el pensamiento había pasado por la cabeza pero…Shirou de verdad era una existencia única. Enamorarse de él e incluso conocer una vida alterna de la suya como un héroe hizo que Rin fuera muy apegada a Shirou, joder, ella incluso pensó en convertirlo en su aprendiz e ir juntos a la asociación de magos y considerando lo estúpido que era shirou con la taumaturgia normal y eso que no podía revelar el asunto de la realidad mármol entonces se podía decir que el deseo de convertirlo en su estudiante era más una fascinación a Shirou que otra cosa.

Pero sin él y sabiendo que estaba siendo torturado todo dique "por la ciencia" era un martirio y tampoco ayudaba que su inocente hermana y la señorita Taiga hayan muerto por la torre del reloj y ni ayudaba también el desprecio y racismo de casi todos en la torre del reloj excepto Luviagelita, Zelretch y el señor El-melloi II. Por lo tanto termino odiando a montón a la torre del reloj y decidió que no serviría a tal institución aun ignorando la mentalidad Magus que su padre le enseño. No. Ella no se guiara por tal estúpido y maldito camino; ella tenía el suyo propio y orgullosa de ello. Y tal camino lo quería recorrer con Shirou. Así que tomo la decisión más loca, suicida, estúpida pero para ella la correcta de todas;

Salvar a Shirou.

….

Genial, la estupidez de Shirou es contagiosa.

-¿Sabes que no podía funcionar tu plan?

-Es el único que me queda. Lo daré todo. No tengo nada que perder-Respondió Rin a las palabras de Zelretch mientras guardaba los últimos libros de la biblioteca Tohsaka usando el método de guardado que usan los ejecutadores de la iglesia con las Black keys, es decir, escogiéndoles de tamaño. El bolso que tenia era su equipo con sus cosas y algunas de Shirou; las únicas cosas que tienen en verdad. Zelretch solo la miro por un momento antes de girar sus ojos en el código místico que descansaba en una mesa en el centro de la habitación. Aun cuando lo haya visto ya varias veces tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado.

-Bueno, en teoría tu plan es muy lógico solo que las cosas podría salir mal, solo debía de aclarar eso y además esta toda la cosa con joder las leyes de la física y demás así que….-Comento Zelretch con voz plana y un poco llena de sarcasmo viendo su propio código místico en aquella mesa: La espada joya de Zelretch. La espada hecha de cristal de color blanco que tenía la capacidad de absorber Prana de otros universos alternativos y expulsarlo en una onda de choque de gran poder, ese tal código místico fue hecho por Zelretch pero hacia más de doscientos años le dio los planos a Nagato Tohsaka esperando el milagro que quizás el pueda completarlo o su línea podría, seis generaciones después se hizo pero Rin Tohsaka era mas allá de ello, era una jodida prodigio como nunca antes lo había sido porque le tomo un año, un jodido año para no solo terminar el modelo inutilizable que se tenía guardado en los tesoros de la mansión Tohsaka sino que cambio completamente el concepto del arma para una función que sorprendió a Zelretch en verdad.

La espada para hacerse le tomo doscientos años a la familia Tohsaka hacerla y su única función es solo disparar Prana súper cargado tomada de otras dimensiones pero Rin tomo su tiempo durante ese año para crear una verdadera obra maestra, no solo la completo sino que usando lo poco que ha aprendido de la segunda magia y altero el concepto de este código místico; en vez de absorbe Prana del ambiente designado de otras dimensiones para después cargar energía y expulsara, Rin Tohsaka hizo que absorbiera Prana de este universo y que al expulsarlo abre una puerta explosiva a otra dimensión. Zelretch no admitiría que por pena corrigió unos que otros errores pero en verdad todo el asunto fue hecho por Rin. El plan de Rin era simple en realidad: ir a la cámara de los designados de sellados, rescatar a Shirou y usar la espada joya para ir a otro universo, Rin estaría sacrificando su carrera como un Magus pero por amor lo haría y su avance en la creación de tal código místico de verdad sorprendía, enorgullecía y molestaba a Zelretch, tal talento desperdiciado pero igual no se metería en la decisión de su estudiante, la razón del porque Zelretch hablaba sobre que ese plan fracasaría no era por la espada sino porque la cámara en donde están los de que sufren una designación de sellado está custodiada por Enforcers y Rin aun con su gran cantidad de circuitos mágicos y tal no era apta para el combate.

-…. ¿Crees que Shirou esté bien? Sé que a los designados de sellado se le dejas vivo pero está siendo torturado desde hace un año…yo….yo espero que el este bien—

-Lo estará, dijiste que el soporto de todo en el futuro ese del tal Archer, esto no es nada.

-…..quisiera hacer algo mas, esto será difícil y suicida pero no tengo otra opción. Se lo prometí a Archer, que velaría por Shirou y definitivamente lo hare o sino no me llamo Rin Tohsaka- Contesto Rin con su forma altiva con normalidad, el pensamiento de salvar a Shirou ha sido pensando y analizado por todo un año, salvar o intentar salvar a Shirou de la torre del reloj era una locura, si fracasaba mejor se aseguraba suicidarse, incluso tenía una runa de autodestrucción en la zona de su pecho, porque los horrores que sufrirán serian inconcebible pero estaba desesperada, aun con un año y todo Rin aun no podía dejar a Shirou. Así ella intentara salvar a Shirou en unos días, necesitaba prepararse y concentrase en todos los posibles contratiempo en su misión suicida, no debía dejar cabo suelto que podía ser su caída, planificación era lo necesario.

-_…Esto va a terminar mal-_Pensó Zelretch detenidamente, el podría ser un troll pero él podía sentir simpatía y en circunstancias normales podría ayudar a su estudiante, enviarle a otro universo no le vería problema e incluso era más fácil así pero era el niño Emiya era el problema, si Zelretch alteraba algo en la funcionalidad de la torre del reloj podría causar un rompimiento en el acuerdo de no-agresión de su persona con toda la asociación de Magus y así el tendría que irse de Londres a evitar ser cazado por los Enforcers, si claro pero nadie era estúpido porque Zelretch fue quien se enfrento y gano contra **Brunestud de la Crimson Moon**, el Aristóteles lunar y el rey de los vampiros, enfrentarse a él era considerado un suicido pero Lorelei Bartholomei, la subdirectora de la torre del reloj, tenía el poder para obligar a **Aoko Aozaki, The Blue **y usuaria de la quinta verdadera magia a cazarle y una batalla contra la chica Aozaki sería un caos y quizás en verdad su muerte, pues después de todo aun con todo su poder actual estos eran muy disminuido desde su batalla contra Brunestud, pelear contra Aozaki era un riesgo. Por ello no ayudaba completamente a su estudiante, sus acciones serian vista suyas y no por las de Zelretch o eso esperaba el apóstol muerto porque esperaba que el plan suicida de la niña resulte. No le gustaría que estudiante más prometedor termine muerta.

Zelretch no lo sabía pero Rin tendría éxito pero de la fuente más inesperada.

* * *

**Varios días después…**

_Yo soy el hueso de mi espada…_

_El fuego es mi sangre y el acero es mi cuerpo_

_He creado más de mil espadas…_

_Mi ideal es la respuesta. _

_Mi voluntad es mi la fuerza._

_He sobrevivido el dolor de mil almas_

_No me rindo._

_No me limito._

_Yo creare todas las armas_

_Porque yo siempre triunfare con…_

…_**.**_

¡BOOOOOOMMMMM!

Su voluntad era fuerte. Su cuerpo no lo era pero ¿eso alguna vez detuvo a Emiya Shirou antes? La investigación de dicho designación de sellado o como Shirou lo llamaba tortura consistía en arrancarle sus circuitos mágicos y estudiarlos, le tomaron varios de sus órganos, ya no tenía un pulmón, un riñón y algunas partes de otro, no sabía cuánta sangre le habían quitado y cuantas cosas le habían hecho, las ilusiones y simulaciones en donde le hacían engañar para desplegar su realidad mármol mostraron la cruda realidad que él no podía desplegar ni entender su propia realidad mármol porque simplemente no podía, ya que el solo fue capaz de replicarlo debido a que recreo el Unlimited Blade Works de Archer y con el muerto o haber regresado a su lugar como contador guardián Shirou no tendría acceso a su realidad mármol sino hasta que haya practicado con el por años de campos de batallas a otros por lo que los investigadores no pudieron averiguar nada y perdieron interés. Eso le salvo la vida pero no le privo de la tortura. Los Archibalds y los Einzberns aunque se le negó la satisfacción de matarle o peor torturarles ellos mismos al menos se la ingeniaron para que siguieran torturando al hijo de Emiya Kiritsugu. Al final de meses de horrible tortura y aislamiento, ya con sus captores satisfecho de todo lo que podía saber de él, Emiya shirou quedo finalmente solo. Y el actuó. Aun con la tortura. Aun con el dolor. Aun con el deseo de suicidarse. Aun con todo: Emiya Shirou jamás se rindió. Se prometió que sería un héroe y lo haría joder ¡lo haría! Y por ello actuó y comenzó su cruzada.

Ahí nació aquel que se convertirá en un monstruo.

Grabation air, análisis estructural, refuerzo, tres hechizos de taumaturgia simples y casi inútil para muchos fueron la clave que hizo que este chico distorsionado de una manera loca, de una manera imposible y demás haya logrado recrear una verdadera magia. Una parcial considerando las limitaciones pero lo logro. El desgraciado lo logro. Fue pura suerte que nadie supiera de Avalon que seguía implantando en Shirou y que dejaran un circuito mágico en el, estaba dañado cierto pero seguía siendo funcional. De ahí Shirou podía usar Prana pero de una cantidad minúscula pero eso fue suficiente, fue suficiente para el cambio y la acción. Enviando Prana a Avalon Shirou recibió curación parcial a su cuerpo y cuando estaba mejor o lo más cercano que se podía estar en su situación el actuó. Con solo un circuito mágico ni podía ser capaz de trazar la mitad de una espada común y corriente por lo que una forma de ganar poder era simple: crear circuitos mágicos pero él no se limito a solo en sus nervios sino a su alma. Eso era una locura, los circuitos no se crean y ni mucho menos aun en el alma, es como si alguien estuviera creando una emoción de la nada en su ser pero Emiya shirou era un anormal por lo que su acción para él era lógica. Pero él no se precipito, no, el pensó con la cabeza y actuó. Uso análisis estructural y analizo su circuito mágico y el Prana, el od y el mana, analizo todo, a primera no funcionaba pero joder que lo intento e intento antes de que funcionara, con análisis estructural supo como era el Prana y como era los circuitos mágicos en su forma más pura, su historia era difícil porque era algo muy desordenado pero fue capaz de tener una imagen mental de la forma conceptual de un circuito mágico y así decidió crearlo primero en sus nervios.

Dolió joder, dolió como nunca antes algo había dolido pero con Avalon y su innata compresión de los circuitos pudo lograr recrearlo y uso a Avalon para curar el circuito mágico y mantenerlo estable y concentrándose con refuerzo pudo mantener su forma, después analizo una vez su circuito mágico y descubrió el punto final: si su copia de circuito mágico tiene errores entonces analiza el circuito mágico real, analizado y encuentra las partes que el circuito mágico copia le hacen falta, toman esas partes y creas una copia para después introducirlo en el circuito mágico copia así completándolo. Es como si una copia de una espada la falta un detalle, quizás como que le falte brillo o que el mango este dañado, la cuestión es crear lo que falta y listo: se tiene una copia perfecta. La creación de algo que no existía en su forma exacta y de la nada hizo que algo cambiara en Shirou.

El había hecho imposible. En un segundo mentalmente festejaba la creación total y completa de un circuito mágico completo al siguiente termino en una realidad pseudo fuera de la misma o algo así frente a un ser vestido de reojo rodeado de niebla oscura y esta pretendía matarlo cuando se detuvo y se burlo sorprendido antes de que Shirou regresara a su ser y parpadeara cuando en su mente le lleno información de lo que le sucedió. Se había topado con el borde de la raíz: Debido a que sin saber y sin querer toco lo que era la primera verdadera magia: creación de la nada o como Shirou lo llamaba **Banbutsu Sozo**: Creación de todas las cosas. Como se dijo una vez, un Magus encarnado no tendrá talento en otras áreas mágicas pero la cual esta a fin sería capaz de hacer milagros cercano a un verdadera magia y pues la suerte de Shirou pateo duro porque él fue capaz de acceder a una verdadera magia. No era como que Shirou ahora era capaz de crear mini soles o bombas nucleares o crear meteoritos, a lo sumo tenía el 0,1% de la primera verdadera magia, a lo mucho fue capaz de crear un circuito mágico real así que no se esperaría mucho de él.

Pero el era determinado y terco como una mula, con su nuevo poder poco a poco comenzó a crear circuitos mágicos y usando análisis estructural en su propio cuerpo fue capaz de crear de la nada los órganos faltante de su cuerpo, gracias a su olfato mejorado la cual le advertía cuando había alguien cerca de su celda el fue capaz de crear de la nada alimento que a dura penas fue capaz de comer, considerando cuanto alimento pudo analizar son su magia cuando vivía en Fuyuki crear alimento era sencillo, su magia verdadera en si no le permitía la creación de todo a lo rápido sino tenía que tener una base de conocimiento de dicha creación por lo tanto jamás esperaría que crearía un sol en miniatura porque no sabía cómo rayos funcionaba el mencionado cuerpo celeste, se necesitaría investigación pura si deseaba la creación de todas las cosas y además su Banbutsu Sozo solo se basaba en la creación de lo que podía tocar, así que por ejemplo deseaba crear una dimensión alternativa sería imposible pero si por casualidad quería crear un objeto…o un arma entonces sería posible. Muy posible. Pero el espero, quería estar seguro de que podía pelear en optima condiciones y así espero hasta que decidió que era el momento correcto.

Y finalmente llego el momento.

-_Banbutsu Sozo o creación en la nada o creación de toda la cosa conocida igual como la primera verdadera magia es solo la manifestación en lo que existe negando la nada. Ya que se crea algo significa que no hay nada y como esta creación existe entonces no volverá a ser nada porque ya existe. Todo que llegue a existir siempre existirá. Así que si creo algo esta cosa no será borrada por Gaia porque esto ya existe y gaia no puede eliminar lo que ya existe aun siendo una contradicción. La creación de toda la cosa es simplemente la utilización del concepto "esto existe" en creaciones echa de Prana y así darle realidad y existencia. Por lo tanto…_

¡BOOOOOMMMM!

-_Todas mis creaciones existen-_Pensó Emiya Shirou caminando con torpeza, dolor y cuidado hacia los escombros que eran la entrada de su habitación, el se ergio fuera de dicho lugar sosteniendo en su mano a Gae Dearg la cual uso como llave para liberarse de las ataduras mágicas que le sostenía , flotando encima suyo eran dos copias solidas y perfectas del noble fantasma Vajra la cuales le ayudaron a matar a los guardias en el pasillo, su sentido del olfato le decía que vendrían Magus rápidamente al lugar a investigar que sucedió y sabia que no tenía tiempo, su cuerpo no estaba en las mejores de las condiciones y no estaba listo para una pelea. Su cuerpo no lo soportaría.

Quien lo viera no lo reconocería, su piel era de un color bronceado y su cabello era de color plateado grisáceo al igual que sus ojos solo que eran de un tono mucho más oscuro, en total era una versión joven de Archer, el resultado de su apariencia era debido a la investigación que se hizo a su persona que le llevo al descubrimiento de la primera verdadera magia y los treinta circuitos mágicos de rango B que creo en sus nervios pero no eso no era toda su apariencia, tenia marcas en casi todo su cuerpo, cortadas, puntadas, cicatrices, quemaduras y peores marcas adornaba en su cuerpo mostrando la tortura que tuvo que pasar pero entonces su cuerpo era demasiado flaco, su pecho demostraba como su piel estaba pegado a su huesos, aun con toda la comida que creo con su magia aun sufría efectos secundarios de su larga temporada de tortura pero incluso entonces el detalle más importante era que Shirou escupía de vez en cuando sangre de su boca y de uno de sus ojos caía una lagrima de sangre. Su obtención bastarda de una verdadera magia al parecer no era del gusto de Shirou así que en vez de eliminar su creación lo estaba eliminando a él.

¿Por qué Gaia no enviaba a Primate murder? Simple, el envió de su bestia asesina aseguraría la invocaciones de los Counter guardianes lo que se convertiría en una guerra entre la madre naturaleza contra la voluntad de la raza humana, por lo que Gaia trataba de eliminar a Shirou como una anomalía, el podía sentir el peso en su ser y al debilidad de su circuitos mágicos. Además de ello su cuerpo estaba sufriendo peaje en la creación de circuitos mágicos en su cuerpo, Shirou no era tonto, con análisis estructural descubrió que viviría máximo unos tres años además el uso de Prana después de un año de tortura lo tenía en las penurias y sabia que sus poderes recién ganado era solo un poder prestado. Llegara un momento en que simplemente colapsara. El debería de estar con un medico pero la vida era dura en su ser y si quería al menos vivir un poco tenía que luchar y escapar con todo lo que tenia.

-Tengo…que sobrevivir….-Susurro Shirou con sequedad en su voz y alzando su otra mano hizo aparecer la lanza Gae Bolg, en otra circunstancias en el uso de ese noble fantasma era contra de su código moral pero él no estaba en sus cabales correctos en esos momentos, el quería libertad y si tenía que matar entonces que así sea. Con eso en mente Shirou uso refuerzo en su cuerpo y comenzó a correr en algún lugar aleatorio esperando escapar. Por mientras el joven Emiya escapaba en una celda cercana que fue destruida por los efectos secundario del ataque de Vajra salió caminando un joven niño de cabello rubio platinado, piel pálida y ojos verde esmeralda que miro con una mirada de confusión en su rostro a la dirección en la que fue Shirou antes de temblar levemente y comenzó a seguirlo sin pensar mucho en ello. El era Lugh Beowulf, un espíritu de la naturaleza y un hombre lobo puro, el que había estado encerrado desde hace años en aquel lugar después de su derrota durante una batalla contra la joven Aoko Aozaki y sus aliados había estado perdido en la negación pero desde hacía meses lentamente comenzó a recuperar la cordura por la presencia casi alienígena a lado de su celda y ahora quien ocupaba dicha celda había hecho lo imposible y logro escapar. Ahora estaba curioso. Verdaderamente curioso así que en silencio el hombre lobo espiritual siguió al prófugo y saber exactamente…

¿Qué era esa curiosidad que sentía?

* * *

**En otra parte.**

-_¡Este es el momento perfecto! ¡Espero que no haya nadie cerca de los calabozos!-_Pensó Rin con urgencia mientras corría entre los pasillos de la torre del reloj mientras había temblores por todas partes, el pánico cundía en todas partes y los alumnos de la institución corrían como propensos por todos lados. Rin lo prefiere así, le tomo días de retraso cierto pero ya estaba lista para actuar y rescatar a Shirou, solo tenía que llegar a su celda y usaría la espada joya para ir a otra dimensión. Ella misma estaba usando ropa oscura e incluso se tiño el pelo de color purpura, un honor a su hermana fallecida, para evitar que le reconociera para que si posiblemente su plan de escape no funcionaba entonces cuando, si es posible aunque las probabilidades y lógica dicta que no lo es, ella y Shirou se escapen de la torre del reloj tardarían todos en saber que ella fue quien libero a Shirou.

Así siguió corriendo mirando a todas partes intentando mantener la calma, no sabía exactamente que sucedía pero parecía que algo estaba fuera de todo esto ya que el caos no era solo un experimento fallido de cualquiera de las ramas de estudio de la torre del reloj sino de un verdadero ataque. Ella giro en un pasillo observando a la lejanía detrás de grandes fortificaciones mágicas, rúnicas y demás la entrada de los pasadizos secretos de los calabozos de los designados de sellados pero claro está que la cosa no era fácil considerando a mas de cincuenta y seis Enforcers moverse hacia dicha entrada, todos armados hasta los dientes y Rin tembló sintiéndose insegura por un momento pero entonces antes de reconsiderar su plan ella sintió un jaleo en su Prana, algo que la confundió e investigo de que se trataba antes de que para su sorpresa descubriera que aun tenía el contrato de Prana de Shirou pero ¿Cómo era posible? Este debía de haberse esfumado cuando él fue capturado ¿al menos…? ¿Quizás el contrato no era notable porque Rin se le olvido o porque la celda de Shirou o algo mas evitaba que cualquier conexión externa fuera desactivada? Puede ser cualquier cosa pero Rin no le prestó atención a ello, Ella rápidamente concentro su Prana e hizo un análisis en el contrato descubriendo que Shirou estaba… ¿detrás de la puerta del pasadizo? Rin rápidamente se tiro al suelo. Recordando como de impropios, cabezas duras y faltas de sutilezas eran Shirou y Archer ya podía imaginar que iba a suceder.

-**¡Caladbolg II!-**Se escucho el grito de una voz seca y en un parpadeo toda la zona estalla por el impacto de un taladro que alteraba la probabilidades de la realidad dejando ondas de taladro en el aire y destrozado todo lo que chocaba, uno de los ataques favoritos de su antiguo Servant Archer y que le permitió ser parte de esa clase, usando el noble fantasma Caladbolg como si fuera un taladro creó una flecha capaz de diezmar grupos y defensas.

Si bien las protecciones de la entrada eran de la mejor clase la flecha no exactamente las destruyo pero fue lo suficiente para penetrarlas y hacerlas que estas mismas estallen causando que toda la zona fuera destruida en una gran explosión que sacudió el lugar, por suerte Rin se tiro al piso pero ella igual salió volando chocando contra una pared y cortarse en un costado por un trozo de escombro pero sobrevivió al menos. Shirou por otro lado pudo detectar la presencia de Magus a través del fuego y destrucción que el mismo causo por lo que un sentimiento de odio recorrió su ser así que deshaciendo el arco de Archer creó una espada con un mango negro con hilos dorados en su empuñadura y con marcas distintiva en su hoja, Shirou con un tajo corto el aire con la espada murmurando su nombre…

-**¡Kusanagi no Tsurugi!**

La espada legendaria manejada por el héroe legendario Takeru Yamato, la espada capaz de "cortar el viento" era en verdad un noble fantasma de rango A++ que es capaz de cortar lo que sea pero cuando hay peligro que amenace de una manera monstruosa a su usuario obtiene el poder del "corte que choca con el viento" definitivo. Así que en un flash la Kusanagi no Tsurugi causo su corte, cortando en dos las llamas, cortando en dos a los Enforcers sobrevivientes del primer ataque, cortado en dos las paredes y siguiendo así y así hasta que corto en dos la torre del reloj, para un observador exterior del edificio, en las mismas calles de Londres se podía ver como un gran monumento del país era partido en dos y mantenerse por unos segundos así en el aire antes de que lentamente la leyes de la física se hizo presente y el edificio en si comenzaba a desmoronarse en su totalidad.

Al final de todo Kusanagi no Tsurugi es un noble fantasma tipo anti-fortaleza a la par con excalibur no en poder puro sino en su habilidad del corte definitivo. Shirou cayó de rodillas mientras la espada y los Vajra que le seguían levitando desaparecieron mientras el tosía sangre a montones, Gaia de verdad estaba esforzándose en eliminar su existencia y por mientras todo estallaba a su alrededor mi entras la parte superior de la torre del reloj se caían a un costado y parte del edificio se dañaba igual, gritos, destrucción y muerte estaba por todos lados pero Shirou no le importaba sino lo único que le importaba era salir de ahí, salir y poder vivir para así cumplir su sueño, su deseo, su ideal de ser un héroe aun con el corto tiempo de vida que le quedaba pero la sangre no dejaba salir de su boca e incluso de sus orejas igual salía líneas de sangre, se estaba muriendo, lo podía sentir. El intento levantarse pero no pudo, el gruño de dolor pero no se rindió, el no se rendiría, el—

-¿Shirou?... ¡SHIROU!-Una voz le llamo, Shirou alza la mirada y ve con sorpresa a una chica notablemente herida moverse a través de la destrucción a su alrededor y verlo a los ojos esperanzadora y alegre, esa chica hacia picar la memoria a Shirou y entonces cuando miro sus ojos supo que era Rin, era Rin Tohsaka, la chica con la cual compartió una fugaz pero significativa relación en la quinta guerra del grial, como aliados, como amigos, como maestro y alumno, como amantes y como ganadores, aun con tener el cabello teñido en un color similar a Sakura, aun cuando dejo de usar sus características coletas o que en si su rostro mostraba un cansancio emocional que otra cosa Shirou pudo reconocer a Rin y una nueva fuerza surgió en su ser por lo que se levanto con dificultad pero lo hizo y comenzó a caminar hacia Rin. Todo el lugar se iba al infierno y si no la sacaba de ahí entonces ella moriría, el no se preocupaba por su vida en sí pero la de Rin era más importante, el tenia que salvarla, tenía que ser. El empujo su cuerpo al límite, uso su Banbutsu Sozo para crear nutrientes e incluso la locura más grande y es replicar la energía curativa de Avalon para fortalecer su cuerpo y aun con toda esa locura Shirou se movió intentando alcanzar a Rin.

El suelo exploto lo cual causo que los dos cayeran.

La torre del reloj se deshacía, aun con sus protecciones y demás la fortificación se deshacía y las alteraciones de las runas, campos limitados y demás hacían que estos estallaran de la peor forma, en total en verdad un noble fantasma anti fortaleza sí que es una cosa aterradora. Aun cayendo Shirou entendió su mano como podía hacia Rin y ella misma sin saber más que hacer igual lo extendió, Shirou planeaba usar un noble fantasma para sacar a él y a Rin de ahí por mientras la joven Tohsaka planeaba agarrar a Shirou e irse de esa dimensión usando la espada joya de Zelretch pero estaña muy lejos pero entonces de la nada una figura tomo a cada uno sus manos y observaron para su sorpresa a un niño rubio y ojos verdes mirarle con curiosidad a ambos, aun con la rareza y locura de la situación Rin no perdió tiempo y sacando de su maletín la espada joya de Zelretch activo su función y así en una explosión de Prana con cristales de diferentes colores formando un caleidoscopio hizo que los tres sujetos desaparecieran y por poco porque la parte principal de la torre del reloj finalmente colapso causando que toda la zona fuera destruida. La torre del reloj tardaría años para recuperar de lo que sea que sucedió y tardarían quizás una década para unir a Emiya Shirou con el incidente como tal tardarían años para saber sobre la desaparición de Rin Tohsaka y Lugh Beowulf. En total la torre del reloj jamás descubriría de un pequeño efecto secundario que Rin dejo cuando uso la espada joya de Zelretch y lo que significaría para algunos en el Nasuverse. Jamás sabrían.

* * *

**Viaje dimensional alterado y disfuncional después:**

**Diferente línea de tiempo y época:**

**13 de diciembre de 2013.**

**Hokkaido.**

En el cielo mismo en las afueras de Hokkaido o en su defecto el bosque del mismo volaba en el aire un hombre de cabello negro con un ahoge en la cabeza con mechones morado en sus pastillas vistiendo un traje de negocios de color negro con corbata morada y encima de la misma una bata de laboratorio además de tener en la espalda cinco pares de alas o diez en total, tal sujeto se trataba de Amaros un ángel caído tipo Cadre e investigador en jefe del grupo Antimagia de Grigori volaba con rapidez en la zona en la búsqueda de la perturbación mágica que había sido detectado por los sensores en su laboratorio y si sus sensores eran correctos entonces debe de encontrar el causante de tal situaciones de antes de los diablos y los ángeles se den cuenta. No podía permitir eso, Amaros siendo unos de los líderes de Grigori bajo el liderazgo de Azazel había visto de todo a través de los siglos como un ángel caído y en total para ser sincero: apesta ser un ángel caído.

Oh no era nada de auto-odio sino a comparación con los demonios y ángeles ellos la tenían como que un poco mal, comenzando con que los ángeles obtienen poder a través de las oraciones de todo el mundo y aun sin el dios de la biblia ellos tenían sus puntos fuertes con los exorcistas y aun cuando para ellos es difícil reproducirse sus Seraphines y los otros ángeles notables seguían siendo una amenaza para sus enemigos, ósea los ángeles caídos y los demonios y hablando de estos últimos oh eran los peores, con sus piezas malvadas, con sus suerte en obtener grandes usuarios de gran poder bajo su mando y su habilidad de volverse más fuerte a través de contractos con humanos igual eran una amenaza aun mayor para los ángeles caídos. Ambas razas eran muy prosperas. Y tenían grandes poderes con ellos: los rumores cuentan que había dos usuarios de Sacred Gear tipo Longinus entre jóvenes demonios o los ángeles que tenían al exorcista más fuerte que tenia a un Sacred Gear tipo Longinus anti-mundo, demás rumores de cuentos de terror y ni hablar de los aliados que tenían: los demonios con Taninn, el Blaze Meteor dragon mientras según un rumor los ángeles tenían como aliado a Kiyohime, la Wrath dragon ¿Cómo se la ingeniaron para convertir en una dragon malvada en una aliada? Eso estaba mas allá de Amaros y la lista seguía y seguía además unos de los contactos de Grigori ha informado que los cielos están terminando en la creación de un sistema de reencarnación similar a las piezas malvadas para el restablecimiento de nuevos ángeles y eso era malo. Muy malo ya que a la larga haría que los ángeles caídos en general sea la fuerza inferior entre las tres fracciones.

-_Por eso no dejare que algo se nos escape….otra vez-_Pensó Amaros con un suspiro de molestia y es que aun podía recordar las estupideces de Kokabiel matando a posibles usuarios de Sacred Gear dique porque les veía indignos y que no le necesitaban cuando en verdad la verdad es totalmente todo lo contrario. De verdad Kokabiel era un imbécil, con todos los ángeles caídos descontrolados que tenían y los posibles traidores o espías que de seguro igual tenían la organización Grigori y todos los ángeles caídos estaban en peligro, ignorando a los demonios y a los ángeles había mucha fracciones y enemigos que aprovecharan cualquier momento de debilidad para iniciar una guerra, una que perderían irremediablemente. Por ello Azazel está planeando hacer una alianza de paz con los demonios y los ángeles, así garantizaría sus seguridad y quizás su futuro.

Era triste en realidad, tanto que daba ganas de echarse a llorar en una esquina, ellos en si eran los más numerosos cuando se termino la guerra entre las tres fracciones pero los tiempos actuales demuestran que se estaban desmoronando. Amaros siendo un maestro de las artes místicas y tales se la había pasado varios siglos en la búsqueda de la verdad detrás de las piezas malvadas para así poder ellos recrear sus propios medios para reencarnar humanos en ángeles caídos, su especie necesitaba sangre fresca y tentar a los ángeles aunque es necesario para aumentar sus números no resultaba muy productivo….eh, pues algunos sino la mayoría de los ángeles caídos nuevos terminaron siendo un poco desequilibrados, es tal porque los nuevos ángeles caídos se muestran muy violentos, sádicos y alborotadores lo que causan un montón de migraña para Azazel, Barakiel y Penemue, es que ellos estaban tan apegados a sus pecados capitales que en vez de controlarse se iban a hacer estupideces y mameces lo que a la larga terminaba siendo muchos problemas, como por ejemplo ese tal grupo de Raynare, gran grupo llenos de gilipollas con una sádica arrogante como líder, un arrogante maniaco de la batalla llamado Dohnaseek , una Tsundere Loli llamada Mittelt y una sádica huge bitch llamada Kalawarner que en total terminaran muerto ni para donde. Amaros puso una mano en su rostro y gimió, dios, ni ellos estando ahí y ya podían hacerle pensar como un inculto recordando las estupideces que hacían. De verdad esos mocosos le sacaban de las casillas.

-_Tendré que hablar con Azazel sobre esos mocosos, dejarles sueltos en territorio de los Gremory y Sitri podía ser una mala idea….aunque bueno, tengo que darle un poco de crédito, no pueden ser tan estúpido para ganarse la mira de las hermanas de dos Maou ¿no?-_Se pregunto a si mismo Amaros mentalmente y con una sonrisa suave….antes de que sintiera como si alguien se estuviera burlando de él ante tal inocente pensamiento en alguna parte. Soltando un suspiro de hastió Amaros finalmente aterrizo en la zona en donde sus instrumentos habían detectado lo que básicamente se podía decir: un revoltijo no se qué dimensional. Por un momento Amaros pensó que el Gran red de una manera expulso algo del vacío dimensional pero si es o no cierto la situación era muy importante por lo que el mismo fue a ver que sucedía, quizás esto pueda ser una gran ayuda para Grigori. Así con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzadora comenzó a caminar.

Y así continuo viendo como lentamente marcas de quemaduras aparecían en la zona, comenzó a analizar la forma de las quemaduras teniendo como conclusión que algo fue lanzando a alta velocidad chocando en el suelo, eso significa que quizás si fue algo que salió del vacío dimensional o algo salió de alguna clase de efecto de dimensión pero con las marcas significa que lo que sea que fue expulsado lo fue con fuerza y tomando nota la destrucción que había en la zona entonces la situación es un poco grave así que siguiendo su análisis pudo detectar la zona final del impacto así que siguió hacia adelante finalmente llegando al punto del asunto lo cual le dejo sorprendido; se trataba de tres personas, un joven al borde de la muerte por falta de alimento y ¿marcas de tortura? Junto a una joven chica sufriendo quemaduras de quizás tercer grado y un niño joven sufriendo las peores quemaduras que había visto pero para su shock están se estaban curando. Amaros rápidamente se acerco a comprobar a los niños tomando nota que si, sea lo que sea que sucedió el niño más grande había sido torturado, la joven se veía saludable pero por la palidez de su rostro y las ojeras pudo decir que se ha privado del sueño notablemente y el ultimo niño se estaba curando de una manera un poco anormal pero si su tasa de curación era así de rápido el niño estaría bien en quizás en dos días.

-¿_Niños aparecieron en una brecha dimensional? ¿Quizás del vacío dimensional? Mmm no, es imposible, nadie sobrevive al vacio dimensional excepto Ophis, Khaos y Gran Red pero de igual forma estos niños definitivamente tuvieron que ver con un efecto viaje dimensional. Necesito hacer mas estudio. Definitivamente me los llevares, quizás algo pueda aprender y pueda sernos útil-_Pensó a por mil Amaros para así poner a la niña en su hombro izquierdo y cargar a los dos chicos bajo cada uno de sus brazos, el concentro su energía mágica para usar su sello de teletraportacion que incluso funcionaba con humano y así en un parpadeo desapareció dejando tras de sí un lugar solitario que sería visitado unas horas más tarde por demonios y ángeles de clase baja antes de irse perdiendo el interés. Era una buena suerte en realidad para Amaros ya que si hubiera sido visto por los demonios o ángeles las cosas habrían sido complicadas en sí. En total el únicamente se encargara de curar a los niños que encontró y esperaba que les diera respuesta de quienes eran. Algo en sus sentidos le dijeron que algo grande iba a suceder. De verdad algo grande

Así Amaros sin saber encontró un tesoro invaluable, así se armaría un gran cambio que jamás esperaría y así sin saber ninguno de las tres fracciones como en el lugar del impacto de Emiya Shirou, Rin Tohsaka y Lugh Beowulf se abriría una brecha entre ese universo con el Nasuverse lo que permitiría en el futuro el paso de seres de terror y de poder. Todo gracias a un efecto secundario del viaje dimensional de Rin Tohsaka al uso de su joya espada de Zelretch la cual no estaba cien por ciento funcional que se diga. Un nuevo camino se ha armado y el mundo no será el mismo. Grandes batallas serán vista y vivida en ese mundo y nuevas leyendas se formaran en el mundo sobrenatural y no habrá nada que se pueda hacer.

Habrá mucho que sucederá y solo se toca esperar….

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está mi nueva obra, disculpa si no me he metido muy bien en toda la situación o que debería de haber hecho más batalla entre el escape de Shirou pero esto es un prologo, uno largo debo de aclarar, así que la cosa se quedo simplificada. Amaros es un ángel caído verdadero y Canon, es decir que de mitología no es una invención e incluso en wikipedia DxD aparece, el será un personaje recurrente, recrearlo es genial, un ángel caído serio con su raza y preocupado por ella dispuesto a todo para protegerla pero pierde la casillas con las gilipolleses ajenas….ya veo que habrá situaciones graciosas con este tipo, Khaos es un primordial no la brigada Khaos así que no se confundan, Kiyohime de hecho si es una figura mitológica japonesa que es un dragon, su titulo Wrath dragon lo invente porque la historia de la mencionada es una doncella que se enamoro de un sacerdote o algo así y este como que la dejo así que ella se convierte en un dragon y se va en rabia hasta que lo mata así que ya te imaginaras porque le di tal titulo.**

**Aunque me falta mucho para leer las novelas visuales tengo que decir que en Dxdverse se le falta un poco mas de información, po un lado los grandes reyes dragones como que no pueden ser solo cinco ya que se tiene a muchos dragones notables, como Ryuji el dragon y dios del mar y como Ophis es la única dios dragon y al parecer Ddraig y Albion son los únicos dragones celestiales entonces donde se pondría a los otros dragones que no han aparecido en la serie y créeme gente que yo he investigado y hay muchos dragones, se tiene por ejemplo a los dragones gemelos de Colquida ¿Quiénes son? Oh esos dragones existen y los utilizare pero ¿lo notan? ¿Dónde podrían estos dragones? Creaciones de un titán para que tu veas y aun así la clasificaciones de los dragones un poco como que joder. **

**ESTO ES IMPORTANTE DE LEER:**

**La fuerza de Rin, Shirou y Lugh Beowulf en Dxdverse es un tema importante: Comencemos con el más fácil que es Rin, debido a que la magia en Dxdverse es propia del usuario, es decir que no viene del ambiente o del mana como es en Nasuverse sino del propio usuario entonces se podía decir que por la cantidad de circuitos mágicos que Rin tiene entonces ella tiene una gran cantidad de energía mágica propia, en cambio sus circuitos mágicos le permite un control asombroso de la magia y es mas susceptible al dominio del Senjutsu e incluso aun con la maldad innata de la misma ¿Por qué? En Nasuverse Gaia siempre suprime cualquier acto mágico y quienes usan el mana para producir Prana siempre sentirá un dolor en el uso de circuito mágico que a la larga se tiene resistencia a la misma, el manejo de Senjutsu y controlar la locura en el uso de ese arte es sumamente fácil para Rin pero aun dirán ¿Por qué es más apegada al Senjutsu? Porque los Magus de Nasuverse usan la energía del ambiente, el mana, combinándolo con su Od o energía espiritual para producir Prana, con energía mágica propia y manejable para Rin como un nuevo ser en el Dxdverse entonces usando su circuito mágico como normalmente lo hace estaría usando energía de la naturaleza o mana y combinándolo con su propia energía completa mágica entonces hay se tiene el Senjutsu, es como el Senjutsu de Naruto, **

**Continuando con eso, Rin no será una maestra del Senjutsu porque siempre habrá problemas pero a comparación de quizás Koneko y el talento prodigioso de Rin ella terminaría dominado el Senjutsu. De igual forma su potencia actual en el Dxdverse es difícil, en total es débil debido que no es una combatiente pero es una estratega en verdad pero en si aun con todo ella no es una combatiente, en un enfrentamiento entre ella contra Rias o Akeno perdería sin dudar contra ellas aun cuando podría herir con su Gandr antes de obviamente perder pero Rin tiene mucho que dar como compatibilidad a la hechicería de los cincos elementos y demás pero como se dijo, ella es una investigadora, no una luchadora, Senjutsu y quizás una magia elemental seria su carta de triunfo pero a mas allá creo que sería todo.**

**Lugh Beowulf es el siguiente tema, el es un espíritu de la naturaleza que en total es un hombre lobo, el derrotaría sin sudar a Kiba, Koneko y algunos de los otros demonios e incluso en total podría luchar y sobrevivir contra Kokabiel pero se debe de tener en cuenta factores porque escribo esto: Lugh es un hombre lobo casi parecido a un verdadero ancestro, por lo que tiene sentidos mejorados, un cuerpo perfecto, la habilidad de cambiar de apariencia, una transformación a un hombre lobo de gran velocidad y al final no tiene un concepto de muerte. Es decir que no podía morir. El era invencible que lo único que lo puede matar en Dxdverse sería el poder de destrucción de Rias o el estaría en un punto muerto contra Riser pero Lugh tiene debilidades graves; durante su batalla contra Aoko Aozaki, Lugh sufrió una derrota imposible de un aliado de Aoko que era un humano normal, el cual uso su habilidad física para hacer estallar el corazón de Lugh, obviamente tal cosa no fue un sorpresa y al momento siguiente su corazón se curó pero el termino perdiendo, era más algo mental porque cayó de rodillas llorando porque sintió que murió y perdió porque él un ser poderoso fue golpeado por tal ataque por un simple humano y como nunca saboreo la derrota su mente simplemente se rompió. Su historia se explicara más a fondo en el futuro pero para aclararlo la torre del reloj como es usual para experimentar-torturar con Lugh no podía tenerlo inmortal por lo que le introdujeron el concepto de muerte lo cual hizo que Lugh perdiera poder y tal. En total antes que era capaz de matar a quinientos diablos de clase media en habilidad ahora a lo mucho solo unos veintes, sigue siendo fuerte pero con ser mortal y su trauma que hizo que perdiera su instinto de lucha a lo mucho es solo un niño inexperto con solo habilidad física pura, más fuerte que Rias y su nobleza pero en un plan de estos Lugh definitivamente perdería.**

**El siguiente caso es Shirou es que en este capítulo se podía mostrar que él es invencible pero la verdad que no, este episodio es solo Shirou siendo terco pero no es poderoso, es mas en el siguiente cap estará muy pero muy limitado y herido para ser un activo. El daño de la tortura, el intento de eliminarlo de gaia y el uso de sus circuitos mágicos creados le dejaría casi en el coma por lo que en lucha física no serviría para nada. Comenzamos con su Rastreo, el puede recrear nobles fantasmas en su forma perfecta pero le toma mucha energía a Shirou, su circuitos mágicos es otro punto y es que aunque shirou puede crear uno nuevo estos igual termina dañando su alma y cuerpo, la primera verdadera magia con shirou es un tema difícil, el no es un ser súper poderoso ahora, su magia ahora es incompleta como cuando creo verdaderas copias de los nobles fantasmas al final terminaron deshaciendo por ser inestables, Shirou no será invencible porque su verdadera magia nunca alcanzara su potencial porque como se dijo, su versión es una versión bastarda y que solo obtuvo en la suerte, lo único que puede es crear copias solidas de nobles fantasmas y toda cosa que el ya haya analizado con análisis estructural, la primera magia es peligrosa porque con la imaginación se puede hacer cualquier cosa…como un sol en miniatura o una bomba nuclear y ya te imaginaras y shirou no puede hacer eso, en total para aclarar Shirou tendrá un Sacred Gear que será útil para su Tracing y la primera verdadera magia será algo como que secundario así que…**

**En total espero que esto haya sido de su gusto y dejen comentario para saber sus opiniones y tal. Les deseo suerte.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
